Los septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre
by Kibo no hana
Summary: Dos años después de la caida del Capitolio, el nuevo gobierno de Panem decide poner en marcha la propuesta que acordaron los vencedores supervivientes: celebrar unos últimos Juegos. La narración desde el punto de vista de los tributos y del Capitolio!Qué comiencen los 76º Juegos del Hambre¡
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!Esta es una historia que se nos ha ocurrido a una amiga y a mí y que espero que disfrutéis. Sin más aquí tenéis los 76º Juegos del Hambre.**

Mansión Snow-Afueras del Capitolio-

Una lanza surcó el aire, clavándose en el centro de la gran diana que tenía dibujado el maniquí que colgaba del solitario árbol.

Una sonrisa asomó por los labios de Elizabeth mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, estirando el tatuaje plateado que adornaba su ojo izquierdo. Se acercó rápidamente al árbol y arrancó la lanza mientras sus ondas castañas saltaban con cada paso que daba.

-¡Elizabeth!- un grito detuvo a Elizabeth de volver a clavar la lanza en el pecho del maniquí. La chica se giró para observar a su madre, que la observaba fijamente desde la puerta trasera de la gran mansión blanca del difunto abuelo de la chica.

Con pasos gráciles se acercó a la entrada, esquivando varios rosales de flores blancas que tanto caracterizaban a su abuelo. Cuando llegó a la entrada pudo contemplar mejor a su madre, la cual tenía los ojos rojos y marcas de lágrimas en sus pómulos.

La mujer, de ya unos avanzados cincuenta años le señalo el interior de la casa. Su hija, obediente, entró en ella. No veía nada raro, era el mismo salón de siempre con sus baldosas de pulido mármol y las paredes hechas completamente de cristaleras, dejando a la vista el hermoso jardín de la mansión. En medio de la gran sala había un sofá de cuero rojo y varios sillones de terciopelo blanco a su alrededor. En frente de los muebles, se erguía una gran pantalla cuya misión principal era ver las noticias.

En ese momento la pantalla reflejaba un símbolo: el de los 13 distritos.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron; Clement se sentó en un sillón cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, mientras, su hija se tiraba en el sofá al tiempo que sus zapatillas volaban hacía uno de los latearles de la sala, cayendo justo enfrente de un criado, que los recogió y guardó.

Siempre que ese símbolo aparecía en la pantalla significaba que los nuevos gobernantes de Panem iban a hacer un comunicado muy importante. La última vez que ese símbolo salió en pantalla, hacía ya dos largos años, había sido para avisar de la muerte de Coin y Snow, y que todos y cada uno de los distritos y el Capitolio sufrirían una nueva orden social: repartir todo el dinero que la gente del Capitolio tenía entre todos los demás distritos.

También los criados se reunieron en la habitación, aunque ninguno se atrevió a acercarse las dueñas de la casa.

El símbolo ardió y la imagen de la nueva gobernante apareció en la pantalla, la Presidenta Paylor, una mujer de cabello y ojos marrones vestía un elegante traje negro.

-Buenas tardes queridos habitantes de Panem, gracias a todos por estar escuchando este importante comunicado.

Lo que vino después hizo que Elizabeth desconectara; era el mismo discurso que daban siempre en los comunicados; contaban la historia de cómo Panem se había liberado de esos días oscuros que se habían cernido sobre el país por tantos años.

-Bien, como sabrán no hemos hecho este comunicado para recordar nuestra gran liberación, sino que vengo a comunicarles una importante noticia.

Las mujeres se enderezaron en sus asientos y los criados guardaron aún más silencio.

-Unos importantes personajes del ahora reformado gobierno han decidido hacer cumplir una de las ideas que se propusieron hace unos años en una reunión. Hemos tardado mucho tiempo en preparar todo, pero ya está listo, por eso hoy hemos decidido mandar esta noticia a todo Panem. ¡Va a haber unos 76º Juegos Del Hambre!

Una exclamación resonó en la habitación, mientras Clement y su hija miraban sombríamente a la figura de la pantalla. Clement sabía que eso iba a pasar. Lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que había el aviso de que iba a haber un anuncio importante de la presidenta se había propagado por las calles. Ya entonces se esperaba lo peor, justo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Pero no van a ser como los anteriores 75 juegos, sino que esta vez se elegirá a los tributos de la cosecha de niños del Capitolio.

Paylor señalo dos grandes urnas de cristal que estaban detrás suyo, las urnas eran tan grandes que podrían contener perfectamente todos los nombres de los niños del Capitolio.

-Bien, empecemos. Como siempre, primeros las chicas- sonrió sardónicamente.

Se levantó y anduvo hacia la urna. Metió una de sus finas manos y sacó un papelito blanco con el símbolo del capitolio marcado en dorado.

-¡La primera tributo femenino será Selene Louper!

Una a una, las chicas elegidas para ser enviadas a una muerte segura, fueron sabiendo de su condición. Todas y cada una de ellas, inocentes, en una guerra que no había sido la suya, recibieron ese día la noticia de su propia muerte.

-¡Elizabeth Snow!

Una gran exclamación resonó en la habitación. Todas las respiraciones de las personas de la habitación se ralentizaron, al tiempo que el corazón de la muchacha se saltaba un latido. De pronto, Clement se echó a llorar y abrazó a su hija, pero ella no se encontraba allí. Se encontraba ausente, y una única frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Los juegos, voy a ir a los juegos del hambre"

**Bueno ¿qué decís? Por favor escribidnos reviews**

**Besos**

**Drea y Cris**


	2. Chapter 2

**En esta historia parte de los personajes son míos pero el mundo sigue siendo de Suzanne Collins.**

**Plató de televisión-Edificio del Capitolio-**

-Y por fin, el último tributo masculino.  
Volvió a acercarse a la urna y cogió uno de los papelitos. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo abrió.  
-¡Nathan Slidman!  
Se dirigió al centro de la sala con pasos lentos y elegantes mientras una falsa multitud aplaudía, controlada por los monitores del Capitolio. Tras unos segundos mandó callar a la multitud y se dirigió de nuevo a la cámara  
-¡Ya sabéis quienes son los 24 tributos de estos Septuagésimo Sextos juegos del hambre!  
La multitud volvió a rugir ovacionando a los tributos seleccionados. La presidenta señaló a la cámara con el dedo y dijo:  
-Tributos, tenéis treinta minutos para coger lo que creáis necesario y para despediros de vuestra familia. Después empezaran vuestros juegos del Hambre ¡vuestro pasaje a la fama o vuestra perdición!  
-¡Corten!-dijo alguien desde detrás de la cámara.  
Paylor suspiró y miró el papelito que aun descansaba entre sus dedos: un pequeño papel doblado en dos con el símbolo de Panem en uno de sus lados, mientras, el interior continuaba vació como todos los miles de papeles colocados en la urna. Pero eso la gente no debía de saberlo, para los miles de espectadores los tributos habían sido seleccionados por sorteo, y no como había sido en realidad, preseleccionados nada más acabar la guerra.

Cuando los vencedores habían dado su voto positivo, varios agentes empezaron a investigar a las familias importantes del Capitolio, eligiendo así a los próximos tributos. Todos hijos de personas que fueron influyentes en los Juegos.

-Buen programa, señora-dijo otro  
-Aquí tiene su café, señora. Un café solo descafeinado con dos terrones de azúcar.  
-Gracias, Marcus.- contestó la presidenta en tono cansado mientras cogía la caliente bebida entre sus manos y tiraba el papelito al suelo.  
Apenas había dormido pensando en cómo se tomaría la gente de Panem la nueva noticia. Tras el cambio de gobierno no se habían producido grandes revueltas y eso podría suponer un gran problema en ese momento de delicada paz que gobernaba el país.  
Tomó un sorbo de su café, aún caliente.  
-¿Habéis reforzado la seguridad en los casas de los tributos?  
-Sí, señora ¿Enviamos los vehículos?  
-Enviadlos.  
Paylor salió de la estancia acompañada de un grupo de ayudantes. Caminó sin prisa apurando lo poco de bebida que la quedaba en la taza de porcelana blanca. Pronto llegó a su destino: la sala de operaciones.  
Estaba situada en el ala este del edificio del capitolio en una gran cúpula de mármol. No era la misma sala que se había utilizado en los anteriores septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, pero era muy similar.  
Después de que los vencedores firmaran el permiso para realizar los juegos, la habían mandado construir expresamente para esa ocasión.  
Era una gran sala circular de paredes altas y robustas, provista con cientos de ordenadores y máquinas de última tecnología. Había monitores y pantallas que servían para controlar el funcionamiento de la arena así como a los tributos. Nadie hablaba, solo se oía el sonido de las teclas al pulsarse y los "bep-bep" de los procesadores.  
Caminó hasta el centro de la sala, donde se situaba la pantalla principal, dispuesta de los perfiles de los tributos, las cámaras de seguridad y varias imágenes de la futura arena ya lista para ser usada.  
-¿Se ha producido alguna revuelta?- dijo girándose hacia Marcus, el nuevo Jefe Vigilante, que observaba con mirada crítica la imagen de una chica saliendo de su casa, resguardada por tres agentes vestidos de negro mientras la gente se concentraba a su alrededor.  
- No señora, por ahora no, solo están llenando las casas de los tributos.  
-¿Cómo se han tomado la noticia?  
-Pues no sé, señora, parecen… sorprendidos. No se lo esperaban ¿Preparo al equipo?  
Dejó su taza de café y se crujió los nudillos. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa que había en frente del gran monitor y cerró los ojos suspirando cansada. Momentos más tarde los abrió y se dirigió a Marcus.  
-Prepara al equipo. Demos comienzo a los Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre.

**Sé que es corto pero así van a ser todos. Eso sí, serán muchos**

**Espero que les guste! Pongan reviews!**

**Besos!**

**CRIS Y DREA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mansión Snow–Afueras del Capitolio-**

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron demasiado cortos, Clement salió de su asombro y se apresuró a ordenar a sus criados que prepararan el equipaje necesario para la peligrosa aventura que su hija se disponía a vivir.

Y así, de pronto, todos se pusieron en marcha, como activados por un resorte: los criados entraban y salían de la sala cargados con un sinfín de objetos, a los cuales Clement debía dar su aprobación. El sonido de los teléfonos no tardó en hacerse escuchar entre los apresurados pasos de los habitantes de la mansión. Familia, amigos y gente importante del Capitolio compartían el dolor y deseaban suerte a Elizabeth en su próxima aventura.

La joven seguía sumida en sus pensamientos sin responder a la llamada de su madre e ignorando todos aquellos sonidos que la rodeaban. Su mirada, ausente, estaba fija en la ahora oscura pantalla, donde minutos atrás habían anunciado la noticia que cambiaría su vida y probablemente acabaría con ella.

Aún envuelta en la burbuja que se había formado en torno suyo los minutos seguían pasando. Sin inmutarse, los treinta minutos concedidos por la presidenta, llegaron a su fin.

Retumbaron tres fuertes golpes en la puerta principal. Elizabeth salió de sus pensamientos para enfrentarse a la cruda e injusta realidad.

Su madre se acercó con pasos inseguros, a la imponente entrada. Lentamente corrió la ancha y pesada puerta, siendo interrumpida por su hija, que la echó a un lado.

Tras ella se encontraban tres hombres vestidos de negro, de rostros inescrutables. Debajo de aquellas oscuras gafas se podían distinguir sus penetrantes miradas clavadas en ella.

-Señorita Snow, el tiempo se ha agotado. Venga con nosotros.

Sin dejarla si quiera despedirse de su madre, un hombre le sacó de la casa agarrándola fuertemente del hombro. Mientras los otros dos agentes entraban en la casa a recoger el equipaje, el primer hombre la escoltó entre un mar de paparazis hambrientos de nuevas y exclusivas noticias y una entrevista de un tributo era buen material que la gente pagaría por saber.

Ocultándose de los flases de la cámaras y de las preguntas de los periodistas, la joven escuchó palabras de ánimo y pudo ver, entre los huecos que sus manos formaban, algunas pancartas con su nombre.

Esta vez no era como las anteriores veces en las que había sido el centro de atención, por una vez no había caras conocidas ni sinceridad en sus palabras, aunque la gente le animase, Elizabeth no era tonta: sabía que la gente solo estaba allí por el espectáculo que los Juegos del Hambre, donde, aunque quisiera negarlo, participaría.

-Qué ironía- pensó-. Los Juegos que tantas veces he presenciado y disfrutado ahora se vuelven en mi contra. Esta gente, a la que yo había pertenecido y apoyado, son personas crueles e inhumanas ¡Que injusta que es la vida!

El corto camino que había entre la puerta de la mansión y el aparcamiento se le hizo eterno. Al llegar al aparcamiento se situaron delante de una furgoneta con los cristales tintados, donde el símbolo de Panem se encontraba estampado en los laterales de un brillante dorado, contrastando con el negro del vehículo.

-¡Rápido, entre!- ordenó el agente. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar la metió dentro de un soberano empujón.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, dejándola aturdida y completamente a oscuras.

**Gracias por habernos leído!**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado y por favor, pongan reviews.**

**Besos**

**CRIS Y DREA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Furgoneta del Capitolio-Camino a la Estación-**

Una intensa luz bañó el rostro de Elizabeth, sacándola del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba. Retrocedió cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo y cerrando los ojos, evitando el potente foco luminoso al que se exponía.

Cuando por fin salió de su estado de ceguera pudo ver claramente el interior del vehículo: era un espacio bastante amplio para ser una furgoneta, de suelo blanco y frio. En frente suyo había un hombre sentado en un improvisado taburete, vestido de igual manera que los que la habían sacado de su casa, de mediana edad y rasgos afilados. Este tenía la mirada clavada en ella, escrutándole el rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin el hombre habló.

-Buenos días señorita Snow. Me llamo Frederick y le voy a decir lo que va a ocurrir ¿vale?

Elizabeth asintió

-Bien, empecemos pues.

Frederick se agachó y sacó de detrás de su asiento un carpeta gruesa que se encontraba a rebosar de papeles y, al igual que la furgoneta y que todos los registros de Panem, llevaba su símbolo plasmado. La abrió y sacó unos papeles en mejor estado que el resto. Le tendió los papeles.

-Toma léelos.

Elizabeth pudo apreciar la magnífica caligrafía propia del Capitolio que se encontraba inscrita en los documentos.

Ella siempre había pensado que ese tipo de letra era la más elegante y perfecta que jamás vería, y no se equivocaba, era simplemente perfecta. Era una caligrafía hecha a mano con tinta negra donde cada letra era singular y distinta a las demás, pero donde siempre combinaban en perfecta armonía formando un texto hermoso a la vista.

A Elizabeth le recordó a su abuelo y a sus rosas mutadas. Eran más bellas y hermosas que las otras en apariencia pero si se las observaba bien te dabas cuenta de que eran demasiado bonitas para ser reales.

Pensar en su abuelo la entristeció mientras miraba los documentos. Estos contenían una serie de números, claves, instrucciones, normas, incluso contenía un mapa de una estructura que no identificó. Aunque estuvo un buen rato leyendo y releyendo no entendió casi nada.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le preguntó cuándo se dio por vencida.

- Como puedes ver son una serie de instrucciones y de normas que te ayudaran durante la gira – explicó el hombre.

-¿La gira?

-Si señorita Snow, la gira. En todos y cada uno de los Juegos del Hambre los tributos hacían un desfile disfrazados con vestimentas que representaran sus distritos, pero aquí ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ninguno. Como con muchos otros planes hemos decidido cambiarlo para que le den al asunto un aire distinto, ya que estos serán los últimos juegos que habrá y en donde participaran tributos del Capitolio – una sonrisa macabra surcó su rostro al nombrar a los tributos, se notaba que él fue habitante de algún distrito.

-Sí, lo entiendo –un montón de preguntas llenaban la mente de la joven -, pero ¿A dónde vamos? ¿En qué consiste la gira?

Elizabeth habría seguido preguntando si no fuera porque el hombre la calló con un movimiento

- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero te las responderán a su debido tiempo. Solo te puedo decir que nos dirigimos a la estación, donde te subirán a un tren. Allí conocerás al resto de tributos y te lo explicaran todo.

La furgoneta se quedó en silencio. Solo se oían el sonido de las ruedas girar por la carretera a una gran velocidad. De un momento a otro la furgoneta paró pero ninguno de los presentes hizo nada por salir, el hombre que tenía Elizabeth delante sacó un pequeño aparató y lo miró, ella supuso que miraba el aparato para saber cuándo salir. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el ruido iba aumentando, lo que empezó como un pequeño susurro, ahora se convertía en un mar de ruidos.

Un pitido salió del aparato y el hombre abrió la puerta y empujó a la muchacha a la calle sin ninguna delicadeza. Sin que Elizabeth notara nada ya habían dado un par de pasos

Miró hacia todos los lados, no había que tener muchas luces para darse cuenta de que estaban en la estación de Trenes, ya que un gran tren estaba parado a unos metros de distancia. Entre el vehículo y los recién llegados había un gran grupo de agentes conteniendo a una multitud de personas, claramente todas del Capitolio debido a sus extravagantes vestimentas. Todas ellas gritaban, silbaban y, en cuanto la chica dio un paso se formó un rugido ensordecedor.

A Frederick le dieron una gorra y unas gafas, que rápidamente pasó a Elizabeth para que se tapara.

-No mires a nadie y vete directa al tren. Es lo único que te puedo decir- Murmuró el hombre mientras, con una señal, hacía que varios agentes formaran un diminuto camino entre su posición y la entrada del tren

-Muchas gracias, Frederick.

Caminó hasta la entrada del lujoso tren con la cabeza bien alta, ignorándola a la multitud. Elizabeth sabía que si miraba atrás no podría contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Cuando entrara en el tren dejaría a un lado la seguridad en donde había vivido toda su vida, y ya no la conocerían por Elizabeth, la nieta de Snow, sino por Elizabeth, el tributo de los Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre.

**Gracias por leernos!**

**Esperamos que les haya agradado. Pongan reviews please!**

**Besos ;D**

**CRIS Y DREA**


End file.
